


Clipped

by BetaCobra



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Gen, Insecurity, Post-Season/Series 02, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexist Language, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaCobra/pseuds/BetaCobra
Summary: Post S2 - A new student joins Sensei Kreese's Cobra Kai, sending Hawk into distress.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Clipped

He managed to hold it in until class ended. But seeing Kyler pay for and receive his white gi from Sensei Kreese upgraded the emotions swirling inside him to a turbulent storm, one he wanted to unleash in a fury of punches that would leave Kyler limping out of the dojo with a broken nose. Kyler didn’t belong in that gi. He didn’t deserve to wear the Cobra Kai emblem.

Kyler gave him another look when he left Sensei Kreese’s office. Those hard eyes. That small, jeering smirk cornering the edges of his mouth. That look which on its own taunted him. _What are you gonna do about it?_

Hawk steeled his nerves and went to Sensei Kreese. “But Sensei, he’s not Cobra Kai material.” The words were juvenile. He felt like a little kid running to his parents to fix his problem.

And Sensei Kreese saw right through him. “Oh? How so?”

Because Kyler had spent most of high school making his life miserable. Because Kyler and his crew had beaten up Miguel. “Because he’s a loser, Sensei,” he answered instead. “Miguel kicked his ass in front of the whole school last year. Everybody saw it, it’s probably still on YouTube. I just thought there weren’t supposed to be any losers in this dojo.”

“And you didn’t lose _your_ fight at school?” Sensei Kreese reminded him, making his stomach drop.

It wasn’t the same. Hawk wanted to argue, but Sensei Kreese made his point clear: any student willing to learn, willing to pay, willing to embrace the way of the fist was welcome at Cobra Kai. Sensei Kreese had shaped all of them into winners after their humiliating defeat. Why should Kyler be any different?

“Unless there’s some other reason you think he shouldn’t be here?” asked Sensei Kreese, raising his eyebrow, almost like a dare.

Behind his back, Hawk clenched his hands into fists. Couldn’t Sensei Kreese sense his distress without him having to say it? Why couldn’t he read his mind and _know_ why Kyler didn’t belong in Cobra Kai? Didn’t he realize Cobra Kai was a place for people like him and Miguel, a place they’d come to get away from people like Kyler?

But that was the old Cobra Kai. Sensei Lawrence’s Cobra Kai. The _weak_ Cobra Kai.

Sensei Kreese was still giving him that glare, waiting for an answer. So Hawk said, “No, Sensei.”

“Then I don’t see what the problem is,” replied Sensei Kreese, sitting in his chair. His eyebrow remained raised. Hawk wondered if there was some hidden message in that expression he was giving him. _Whatever the problem is, solve it yourself. You’re a Cobra, aren’t you?_

Why did Kyler have to take this from him? Why couldn’t he be content being the jock wrestler at school? It wasn’t right. How was it fair that Miguel was stuck in a wheelchair, unable to join the rest of them here, but Kyler could now barge in and invade their territory? What would Miguel even say if he knew? How could Hawk tell him?

How would Miguel handle this situation?

Hawk walked out of the office and outside the dojo, just in time to see Kyler toss his bag into the back of his jeep and open the driver’s-side door. Fists curled at his sides, Hawk called out, “You’re a coward!”

Kyler’s whole body went stiff, his hand frozen around the door handle. He slowly turned around to glare at him. “What did you just say to me?”

There was a time when that glare would’ve sent Hawk running. But those days were over. “You heard me,” he said. “You wait until Miguel’s not around to show your face, knowing he would’ve beat it to a pulp again if you walked in that door with him here. You’re a fucking pussy!”

The catharsis he felt at saying those words could only be matched by the surprise that made Kyler’s eyes go wide and his mouth slacken. But his shock didn’t last. Kyler slammed the jeep door closed hard and sauntered up to him, closing the space between them in five great strides to get up in his face.

Hawk kept his features as stony as he was able, jutting his chin out in defiance even while Kyler loomed over him threateningly, making sure to hold his eyes without wavering. He wouldn’t be the first to break. Even if he had to fight every nerve in his body telling him to bolt. This wasn’t like it used to be. Kyler wasn’t untouchable anymore. Miguel had proved that.

“So what?” challenged Kyler, crossing his arms. “The freak’s had some karate lessons and thinks he can talk shit now?”

“You saw what I could do in class,” replied Hawk, squaring his shoulders back. Kyler had seen the respect he was owed, he saw how the others were in awe of him. It was time Kyler learned to fear him, too. “Now imagine what I’m gonna do to you if you don’t leave now and never show your face around here again. Cobra Kai doesn’t need losers like you.”

Kyler laughed. And at his chuckling, Hawk’s resolve melted. Suddenly he was that meek nerd in the library again. Kyler’s hands were on him, forcing him to meet his eyes while he mocked his disfigurement to his face.

Hawk clenched his jaw tight, practically grinding his teeth at the sound of Kyler’s laughter. It would have felt wonderful just then to slam his fist into Kyler’s smug face. Over and over and over again.

“This Sensei of yours seems like he knows what he’s about, he sounds like the real deal and I’m taking him up on his offer,” said Kyler, making Hawk’s hands curl so tight his nails dug into his palms. “You might have the others here impressed with your bullshit but you and I both know you ain’t Rhea. So you’d better get used to seeing me around here, shitlip, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Hawk imagined it again. His knuckles grinding against Kyler’s nose so hard it made him bleed.

_Cobra Kai is your brothers. You are all Cobra Kai._

The thought of Kyler being his teammate made him want to hurl. Never. Kyler would _never_ be his brother, even if Sensei Kreese let him join, even if he showed up to every class. But Hawk would make sure Kyler was gone long before Miguel ever had to hear word of this.

“Fine,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes. “Be here tomorrow. We’ll see if you want to stick around after I’m through with you.”


End file.
